tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Monica Stein
Monica Stein (born Monica Fairstein in 1978) is a supporting character in Clockwork and The IT Files. Monica works for Stone Enterprises as the COO of Stone Travel, also being the personal travel agent of Erika Stone and her formal personal assistant. Monica is married to Caitlin Trafford. Biography Monica was born in Las Vegas, Nevada, to parents who were happy living life without ambition, her father a beat cop and her mother a waitress. Frustrated by a lack of goals from people who lived in a city such as Las Vegas, Monica took it upon herself to make it big. While not a genius, Monica purposely took summer classes to earn enough credits in high school to graduate when she was only sixteen, something that required a great deal of negotiation with the school board. After graduating Monica shortened her name from Fairstein to Stein, also falsifying birth records so that she seemed to be eighteen. The legal change was made so Monica could live without a guardian in Los Angeles, where she'd moved in hopes of becoming an assistant to a celebrity. During her initial time in LA she spent a great deal of it living on boats, learning to sail as a result. After a few months of job hunting Monica managed to join Stone Enterprises as a travel agent and stepped up when her CEO, Eric Stone, fired his old personal agent for booking a flight incorrectly. Monica quickly became a close friend of the Stone family, even befriending the rarely seen Erika Stone. Monica's role with the Stones grew over the years, Monica becoming a sort of personal assistant as well as a key travel agent, resulting in her being made a senior member of the travel staff within the company in spite of really only having one client anymore. When Eric died Monica pushed Erika to succeed him as CEO, the two developing a romantic relationship in the process, though Monica became more attracted to Caitlin Trafford. The pair managed to sabotage Patricia Mero's chances of taking over instead of Erika and Monica became Erika's personal aide, Ingrid deciding she could do without one since she never worked a day in her life. The pair did everything together, even watching Ashley Tisdale's presentation on Type-7 and overdosing Mary Hamilton after she learned Erika's secret. Erika even confided in Monica about her Temporal Gene, and the pair traveled the world together committing international thefts and later kidnappings. The crimes drew the ire of Interpol, and although both women initially outmaneuvered the law enforcement agents they were eventually bested and forced to hide out with Sandy Vanholt, taking Type-7 overdoses so they wouldn't have to worry about sleep or food. Months later Monica was picked up, along with Erika and Caitlin, and they were all made slaves to the Paradise Foundation thanks to the Type-7 Chip devices put on their necks. Eventually Interpol saved them and Monica helped Erika hash out a deal that got them all off the hook for their past crimes. Free to live again, Monica proposed to Caitlin and they were married a month later, moving in with Erika and Mary in Victoria Towers. When the International Temporal Enforcement Agency was formed Monica helped them get exclusive transportation through Stone Enterprises at a very low cost. Monica's connection to the ITEA, and thus by extension Erika's, has proven to be a vulnerability, Ashley at one point returning and using it to her advantage. With Stone Enterprises going through some restructuring Monica was formally recognized as the Chief Operating Officer for Stone Travel, which required her to drop her title as personal assistant to Erika Stone. Monica is still none the less recognized as Erika's personal travel agent while Adora Morales is Monica's replacement as her secretary and general personal assistant. Despite being business focused Monica more than once found herself tied into unusual events, including an encounter with Tucker Holmes and trying to help rescue Ingrid Stone when she was kidnapped by Ouroboros. When Sandy froze time using the Stillsville Camera and Durga Hourglass Monica was frozen with her friends in the lobby of Victoria Towers. After the event had passed Helena Harris ended up convincing her and the others to get an unconscious Jeridine Jackson and Harmony Niles naked, leading to an awkward encounter with an ambulance crew. Erika planned to bring Monica up to speed on what she'd missed soon after. Personal Information * Current Age: 31 * Height: 5'3" * Weight: 110 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Women Relationships Family * Caitlin Trafford, Wife * Cara Fairstein, Mother Romances * Caitlin Trafford, Wife * Erika Stone, Lover and Roommate * Mary Hamilton, Lover and Roommate Friends * Lucienne Christophe * Tasia Spiro * Hui Lan * Miranda Ohala * Marika Bran * Dieter Bran * Talieya Antzas * Sandy Vanholt * Ingrid Stone * Kimberly Ewart * Jillian Skye * Keiko Fujimoto * Ashley Tisdale (Formerly) * Eric Stone (Deceased) Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Erika's School Days * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Papa was a Rolling Stone * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Erika's Origins * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Ashley's Invention * Clockwork Thief * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * Clockwork Wand * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * The IT Files: Erika's Maid * Clockwork Revenge Parts 1 and 2 * The IT Files: Erika's Friend * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * The IT Files: Erika's Bloodline * The IT Files: Lucienne's Adjustment * Maggie's Clock VII: Promotional Material * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Securing the Throne * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1, 2 and 3 * The IT Files: Erika's Reconnection * The Princess and The Clock: Laws of Possession Trivia * Monica's physical appearance is based on that of Shiri Appleby. Both look a lot younger than they actually are. * Monica has a great deal of sailing experience. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:Stone Enterprises